WA1232018
by olivialourde
Summary: Loving Wayward Sisters! Gave me ideas


_(Sophia, who has been unconscious this entire time, wakes up with a start. She is alone, and in a completely different universe than both the boys and Jack. Her gun and knife are mere inches from her, and her phone is in her hand.)_

Sophia: No. This is wrong.

 _(She sits up gingerly, cracking her back and neck. She unlocks her phone. Missed calls from Claire, Alex, Jody, and Donna. Texts. She ignores them.)_

Sophia: If my phone's working, I'm still in my universe.

 _(Sophia tries Jody's cell. Nope. Claire. Claire answers.)_

Claire: Sophia?!

Sophia: Claire! You guys have been calling.

Claire: Yeah, Sam and Dean are missing. Jody's called in all the reinforcements.

Sophia: I think they wound up in another universe. I must still be in ours if I can call you. Is the rip still open? Do you know? Where are you?

Claire: Jody and Donna went to the boatyard? Is that where the rip is?

Sophia: That's the last place I remember. What about Kaia?

Claire: She's with us. She's fine.

Sophia: Oh, thank God. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to her. Are you guys okay?

Claire: Jody's not picking up.

Sophia: Claire, I know I can't tell you what to do, but-

Claire: Sam and Dean saved me, Sophia- I'm trying to return the favor.

Sophia: Wait till I get there, okay? You shouldn't go alone.

Claire: I will. What about Jody and Donna?

Sophia: I'm heading to the boatyard now.

Claire: I'll meet you there.

Sophia: Don't go alone.

Claire: Don't worry, the cavalry's coming.

Sophia: Be careful, Claire.

Claire: I will.

 _(Sophia hangs up, looking around. She sees her car a few feet away, and jumps in, starting it up.)_

Sophia: I'm coming, Dean. I'm coming, baby.

 _(Claire pulls Dean and Sam back into the correct universe, and Dean's first concern is Sophia.)_

Dean: Jody, have you seen Sophia?

Claire: Dean… Sophia was supposed to be here. She didn't make it in time, so I went in without her. I'm sorry, I know I should have waited for her.

Dean: No, Claire, you did the right thing. The rip was closing, and you didn't have time. So, Sophia is in this universe, then?

Claire: She figured since she was able to call me, she must be in this universe still.

Sam: So she's not with Jack? We figured they would be together.

Jody: I don't think so.

 _(Dean looks incredibly worried. Sam pats his shoulder, a brotherly sign of "We'll find her", and Dean shakes it off.)_

Sam: We'll find her, Dean. She's probably with Jack. They're safe, okay? They probably found Mom together.

 _(Sophia doesn't make it in time, but Claire has saved Sam and Dean by the time she arrives. Dean sees her, and his emotions are clear.)_

Dean: Sophia!

 _(Sophia jumps into Dean's arms, kissing him. Jody and Donna look surprised, as they didn't know Dean and Sophia had rekindled a relationship. Sophia gets down, and hugs Sam, a little more subdued, but not any less caring.)_

Sophia: I'm so sorry I didn't get here in time. But I knew Claire could do it.

 _(She beams at Claire, though Claire is emotionally devastated. Sophia looks around.)_

Dean: Babe…

Sophia: Where's…

 _(Sophia looks at Jody, who shakes her head, holding Claire. Sophia adds it up, and puts a hand over her mouth. Dean pulls her into him again.)_

Dean: I'm so glad you're here, Sophia. I was terrified that you'd been pulled somewhere else.

Sophia: No. The rip rejected me. It always will. It spit me back out so far that I wound up back at my car. I've been knocked out for over a day, I think.

Sam: Rejected you?

Sophia: Do the math. The rip was created by an angel. Half-angel, but still. I'm not made by anything Heaven ever created, I'm made of the literal opposite. I'm full of rage, violence, angst, and homicidal tendencies. Any rip we open is gonna spit me right back out. And now we don't have the half-angel to open the rip again.

Dean: We'll get him back, okay? We'll find a way. We always do.

Sophia: Even if you do, you're on your own. I can't get in.

Sam: No, but you can do a lot from here while we're in there. You can still help.

Sophia: I will.

 _(Sophia pulls Dean aside in a more private conversation. Before she can say anything, he kisses her. She can feel all his fear and anxiety, and she doesn't fight him, she melts into him, showering her love on him. While everyone else gets up to speed, she talks to him alone.)_

Dean: Sophia, I was so scared. What if you wound up in an alternate universe and you could die there? Part of me is really relieved you got spit back out. I want you safe, baby.

Sophia: Don't worry about me. Listen, Dean, while I was knocked out, I think I had a prophetic dream. If you go back into one of the alternate universes, you're not going to come back, and I can't come get you. You're going to die there if my dream is correct, Dean. I can't let you go back into one of those rips.

Dean: Sophia, I have to. Especially if you can't.

Sophia: Have my dreams ever been wrong? This is one of the abilities I have always had, and I've never been wrong. When it works, it REALLY works. If I had this dream, it means that if you go and get Jack and your mom, you're going to die. You. I can't let that happen. I love you too much, Dean.

Dean: You just said you love me.

Sophia: Of course I did, Dean. I do. I know I don't say it enough, but it's true. I love you. I would burn in Hell and in any other alternate universe to keep you safe.

 _(She slides her hands up to his cheeks, kissing him. He locks his arms around her. She's scared, and he can tell it's serious.)_

Dean: Listen… We'll cross that bridge once it's burning, okay? For now, we need to regroup and think strategy. Can we just… can we just be here right now, Sophia?

 _(Dean buries his face in her neck and shoulder, breathing her in and gripping her tight to him. Sam, Jody and everyone else realizes they need this moment alone, and walk out of the room.)_


End file.
